Sackboys Adventures
by halo7458963
Summary: well this is a story about a sack that tries random stuff and he's always got into something..thats got him in to troble.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:The Beginning Of Sackboys Adventure

The adventure all started out with one sack, one of their names were sackboy.

"Well today I have to go on a adventure, I will explore little big planet, today it begins." said sackboy.

"To the pod controller." said sackboy, "the level is called!" The Beginning (the first level in little big planet). "Start now!" "Ok in this level I learn how to grab and stuff, and jump," "I already know this stuff this should be easy!" "So this is to dodge objects."

"They never told me that there is a big giant monster,!" "Ahhh!" "Its coming right at me!" "Run!." "Wait a minute there is a button on his back so if I jump on it I can kill it!" "Alright time to die evil beast!" "I've got to quickly out run it," "jump off a tall object, then in for the kill." "There is my tall object all I need to do is jump off of it then my plan finally work" "Here I go!" "Ahhhhgg!!!" "Yes," "I made it!" "Time to hit the button!" !Beep! "I did it," "!Yes!" "Now I should be heading to the finish!" "Done!"

"End of level choose the next level" said Voice Person "Well to my next destination" said sackboy " "Maybe I should make my self more attractive and look cool and stuff Instead of being naked," Lets see what I have a pair of shiny glasses, a hat, a chain, a shirt & pants, you know what let me wear this!" "So now to go on a level Story mode, Quick Play, Community Levels, or little big store." " ill go on community levels and check it out my hmm.. lets see little big middle school!!" "Ok!" "Here we go!!!"

"Lets see I can go to… Nerd, Bully, Fake sick, or Special Ed." "Umm. lets see let me go to……… Special Ed even though I'm in little big high school,!" "And I'm not special Ed so.." "Hello welcome to SPECIAL Ed Class first my name is Mrs. Sackmore" said the teacher, "so first who are you" I'm Sackboy the 18 year old," "I'm just visiting," said sackboy. "Ok kids today I'm leaving so let Mr. Sackboy teach you today about speech," " !Bye!" said Mrs. Sackmore.

"Umm" I'm leaving see you later" said sackboy.. 2 minutes later… "good I'm out of there" "ahhhg here come more monsters,!" "Good there's the finish let me stop this maddness!" "Good im done with that," "It's about time that was weird" "Well time to find something else so im going to go to story mode" "Skulldozer" "Lets try that" "Ok" "So this is a race huh?" "So lets see what this is about" 3..2..1..Go!

"Hmm.. not to baaaadddddd!!!" "Ahh!!" A big…giant….skull on a wheel!!" "Ahh!!" "How am I going to kill.. this….thing…!!"


	2. Chapter 2: exploring LittleBigPlanet

Chapter 2: Exploring Little Big Planet

"Alright I have to think, think, think!" "Ok now I have to get to the end of the level and see if there is a finishing thing" (running) (paint) "there it is I'm gonna make it, I'm gonna make it!" "Alright I made it!" "Watch that thing die oh wow and I was scared of that thing!" " Well I'm done let me do one more level" "Hmm the collector (a boss) this looks weird let me try it." "Not so bad, where is the boss?" "Holy in the sack gosh!" "What is it?" "That thing can crush my little sack body!" "Ah Ha!" "I see buttons (weak points) so all I got to do is get over and under this things robotic body, that's easy?" "OMG" "It's coming right toward me!" "Come on crusher bring it on!" "I got 1 button .....14.15 done!" "That" (paint) "was" (paint) "hard!" (Paint) "But good thing I'm done!" "Back to the pod!" "Dang Media Molecule is good, and could be tricky!"

"Wow look at all of these levels I don't know what to choose!" "Sack girl wishes to join you" said voice person." Well I would like to meet someone else!" "Ok!" "Hello!" said sack girl. "So who are you how do you know me? Said sack boy " "I saw you before in little big high school1"said sack girl, OK?. "GO AWAY!" said sack boy "Fine" said sack girl "Ya your forced too!" said sack boy "Time for another level," "hmm…." "Let's see" "Roller coaster" "Ok" "Cool the roller coaster is huge hopefully I won't spit up or something" "I'm holding on tight with three other sacks!" "Oh gosh this is too big!" (Going up on the roller coaster) "Ah!" (Going down) "Well good thing that part is over!" "Now what" (Creepy Monster faces) "Oh wow that is simply not scary!" It's over! Thank god! "To the pod!" (A random rhyme)

"Let's see if there is anything else fun?" "Hmm" "Catapult" "Ok" "Press the button and fly!" (Flying) "My body's sad… (Hit the cliff) "Ugh!" "My body sucks now" (Falling) "Ah!" "Finish?" "Ok?" "That saved me!" "I'm going live with sack boy on CNNW sack boy how are you?" said news reporter "I'm ok well it all happened when… (Flashback) I was hunting down a deer, I'm a deerstalker, so I shot it, teleported to this pod then that is when my adventures started," "That is how I got here on this very moment going on weird adventures!" "Ok sack boy so. My time is up, this is Cynthia Sack live on CNNW good morning United States1" said News reporter "Bye" said sack boy "Ok" so the next level I should do (getting on pod)

"Zero gravity car!" "WOW!" "Grab on to the car and the car can go upside down and stuff" "Ok!" (driving car) "Wow, Cool!" (Two minutes later.) "Done!" "Cool level!" "I'm going to rate this level this time hmm. Maybe 5 stars," "A tag, Great, and machinery, I'm hear ting too!" "What am I going to do now, I did every single level I liked some of them where good, some were terrible!" "Overall little big planet is a great place to explore!" I've never made a level although, who cares!"

"In this one level there is blood and knives and stuff, media molecule is great!" "Time for one more level?" (Death match) "Sure!" "So this has weapons, I'm ver sing three other sacks!" What are the weapons?" "Let's see a sword, nun chucks, and a large pogo stick," "The nun chucks is good!" (Fighting) "Hi-Y-ah" "One two sacks down already I didn't kill the other sack" 'So Sack Roy" "Time to fight sack boy" said Sack Roy "I only have to use another weapon hold on Sack Roy" (One second later) "DONE!" "I got the sword!" (Slice, Squish) "I win!"

Just in case you want to add me on PS3 my PSN is : the3starr thanks!


	3. Chapter3 the batle that never lasts ever

Chapter 4

Well no what the heck do I do? You know what ill go check the playstation store to see what's new! Hmmm there is new water! I'll start creating to see what I can do. That's sad I have to buy it? Oh man. Fac34w32 wants to join you. Nah I'm gonna play a level about a boss. Ok now this is ok I'm ready to fight the sack boss. Bring it on sack boss you won't do anything so bring it! " AZZ YOU WISH" said the robot I'm not scared I will simply jump on your head. (SQUEZE) Let me go sack bot! (SMASH) "THERE" Ok I'll jump on your head 3 times to kill you. (HUH) There is no button I'm dead meat! Oh no I'm gonna try to create a way to kill him!

"Face34w32 wants his friends to join you" Sure I guess I need a little help. They joined. (ZZZRRRSSSS) Ehhh well all three people died in the beginning of the game I'll kill you for that sackbot! What is the plan guys. " Why don't you go to the back of him and jump on his button." There's a button on the back how stupid am I. Ok I slid under him now where's the button? " Open up his tank Sackboy" Ok I did now this is the button right? (BEEP) Ok two more times.

Oh my gosh he's got a sharp blade now what a flamethr…. Nooo he's got one ok bring it on! Oww that hurt what is happening! There is water and darkness what happened, there is no light where's the sackbot hey there's a light and it's the sackbot! I'm doomed well I can't give up now I got to swim over him and fast! Oh man now if I can just… I got him! (BEEP) One more time (BEEP) (BOOM) What the how'd I die? We've got one life left lets jump him! (AHH) We've got the sackbot and he's dead too now… another boss no! Well guys we've still got 1 life let's make it count! Put your costumes on it's the end of the SACKBOT!

Put your toughest gear and armors were taking him down! (Haa) Take him down this is the end life or death! We will slide under him and get him well I guess I made it (beep) ya you lost and we won (POOF) goodbye friends I'm going to sack heaven thank you for all of your help I was a good sack I had a lot of fun on little big planet exploring and stuff creating and playing, I guess it's time for me to go see you guys I'll miss you and never forget you. I hate to leave now goodbye

- Sackboy's story


End file.
